horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scooter
'''Scooter '''is a German band formed in Hamburg in 1993. The current lineup consists of H.P. Baxxter, Michael Simon & Sebastian Schilde. Why They Suck #Their songs are boring and repetitive. #Their lyrics are also repetitive, such as "hardcore" and "posse" has nothing to do with their songs. #Their music videos are badly edited and shooted. #H.P. Baxxter uses too much autotune, such as on The Sound Above My Hair, he used too much autotune. #Their album covers only contain their logo, and the Sheffield symbol. #Their song titles are dumb (Aiii Shot The DJ, David Dosen't Eat & Call Me Manana). #Their song titles also has the word "hardcore", which it is used many times. (J'adore Hardcore, Army of Hardcore, Can't Stop The Hardcore) Redeeming Qualities #Some of their songs are good, such as The Logical Song, Nessaja & The Question is What is the Question?. #...and the Beat Goes On! was a decent album. Discography Studio Albums *... and the Beat Goes On! (1995) *Our Happy Hardcore (1996) *Wicked! (1996) *Age of Love (1997) *No Time to Chill (1998) *Back to the Heavyweight Jam (1999) *Sheffield (2000) *We Bring the Noise! (2001) *The Stadium Techno Experience (2003) *Mind the Gap (2004) *Who's Got the Last Laugh Now? (2005) *The Ultimate Aural Orgasm (2007) *Jumping All Over the World (2007) *Under the Radar Over the Top (2009) *The Big Mash Up (2011) *Music for a Big Night Out (2012) *The Fifth Chapter (2014) *Ace (2016) *Scooter Forever (2017) Singles The First Chapter *Vallée de Larmes (1993) *Hyper Hyper (1994) *Move Your Ass! (1995) *Friends (1995) *Endless Summer (1995) *Back in the U.K. (1995) *Let Me Be Your Valentine (1996) *Rebel Yell (1996) *I'm Raving (1996) *Break It Up (1996) *Fire (1997) *The Age of Love (1997) *No Fate (1997) The Second Chapter *How Much Is The Fish? (1998) *We Are The Greatest (1998) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (1998) *Call Me Mañana (1999) *Faster Harder Scooter (1999) *Fuck the Millennium (1999) *I'm Your Pusher (2000) *She's the Sun (2000) *Posse (I Need You On The Floor) (2001) *Aiii Shot The DJ (2001) *Ramp! (The Logical Song) (2001) The Third Chapter *Nessaja (2002) *Weekend! (2003) *The Night (2003) *Maria (I Like It Loud) (2003) *Jigga Jigga! (2003) *Shake That! (2004) *One (Always Hardcore) (2004) *Suavemente (2005) *Hello! (Good To Be Back) (2005) *Apache Rocks the Bottom! (2005) The Fourth Chapter *Behind the Cow (2007) *Lass uns tanzen (2007) *The Question is What is the Question? (2007) *And No Matches (2007) *Jumping All Over The World (2008) *I'm Lonely (2008) *Jump That Rock (Whatever You Want) (2008) *J'adore Hardcore (2009) *Ti Sento (2009) *The Sound Above My Hair (2009) *Stuck on Replay (2010) *Friends Turbo (2011) *The Only One (2011) *David Dosen't Eat (2011) *C'est Bleu (2011) *It's a Biz (Ain't Nobody) (2012) *4AM (2012) *Army of Hardcore (2012) The Fifth Chapter *Bigroom Blitz (2014) *Today (2014) *Can't Stop The Hardcore (2014) *Radiate (2015) *Riot (2015) *Oi (2016) *Mary Got No Lamb (2016) *Bora! Bora! Bora! (2017) *My Gabber (2017) *In Rave We Trust – Amateur Hour (Anthem Mix) (2017) The Sixth Chapter *Rave Teacher (Somebody Like Me) (2019) *God Save the Rave (2019) *Devil's Symphony (2019) *Which Light Switch is Which? (2019) Category:Artists Category:Bands Category:Boy Bands Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry Category:Hardcore Singers Category:1990 Artists Category:2000 Artists Category:2010 Artists Category:Singers/Rappers Who Use Too Much Auto-Tune Category:Good but Bad Artists Category:Artists who fell off